criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Golden Butterfly
The Golden Butterfly is the fourth case of Kingsparrow Island, the fourteenth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Victim is a banker named Deidre Moller. Her naked body was found in the deeper woods. The tire tracks found next to the victim's body are the same that are found while investigating the previous case. The autopsy results proved that she was also killed while she was drunk and she was beaten-up with a blunt object, then strangulated with a rare kind of rope, an aerial rope. Douglas also added that she must have been killed at least 12 hours ago and her wedding ring is also badly taken from her finger. After getting the autopsy results, Chief Copperstone says that there was a serial killer with the nickname of "the Werewolf". He also tells that the Werewolf disappeared thirteen years ago and stopped committing murders. At the Additional Investigation the team learns that the Werewolf was arrested five years ago and this was kept as a secret 'cause the original Werewolf was an important state official. Victim *'Deidre Moller' (Her naked body was found in the deep woods, beaten-up and strangulated) Murder Weapon *'Aerial Rope' Killer *'Edward Browns' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "Hard Evidence" *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has skin rash. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "Hard Evidence". *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has skin rash. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "Hard Evidence" Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears brown clothes. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched "Hard Evidence". *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has skin rash. *This suspect wears brown clothes. Killer's Profile *The Killer has watched "Hard Evidence" *The Killer is athletic. *The Killer has green eyes. *The Killer has skin rash. *The Killer wears brown clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Moller Residence (Clue: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article (03.00.00, New Lab Sample: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (09.00.00, unlocks Deep Woods) *Investigate Deep Woods (Clues: Victim's Body, Tire Tracks, Footprints, Letter, Torn Card, Lipstick) *Examine Tire Tracks (KP: The Killer has watched "Hard Evidence") *Examine Footprints (Matching Type: Victim's Shoes) *Analyze Letter (09.00.00) *Ask Hugo Moller about her wife's recent investigations. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Business Card) *Question Melissa Duncan about supporting the victim's investigations. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Question Edward Browns about being the victim's private detective. (Prerequisite: Melissa Duncan interrogated) *Analyze Lipstick (15.00.00) *Tell Hugo Moller that his wife got murdered. (Prerequisite: Deep Woods investigated) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, The Killer is athletic.) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Ask Victor Henry about the victim. (Available at start) *See what Edward Browns found. (Available at start, unlocks Auto Dealer) *Investigate Auto Dealer (Clues: Heart-Shaped Box, Bouquet) *Examine Heart-Shaped Box (Result: Wedding Rings) *Examine Wedding Rings (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample (15.00.00) *Examine Bouquet (Result: Aerial Rope) *Examine Aerial Rope (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Analyze Transparent Liquid (15.00.00, The Killer has green eyes.) *Investigate Worktable (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done, clues: Torn Scrapbook, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Investigation Paper) *Question Robert Sharp about Deidre's death. (Prerequisite: Investigation Paper restored) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Bank Notification) *Analyze Bank Notification (00.30.00) *Ask Melissa Duncan about giving up supporting the victim's investigation. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Tangled Roots (Clues: Knife, Torn Paper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Knife (Result: Rope Sample) *Analyze Rope Sample (03.00.00, The Killer has skin rash.) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Half of Receipt) *Question Victor Henry about being with the victim. *Make a deal with Robert Sharp. *Investigate Moller Residence (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers (09.00.00, unlocks Brown Ford Coupe) *Investigate Brown Ford Coupe (Clue: Handwritten Note) *Analyze Handwritten Note (06.00.00) *Investigate Brown Ford Coupe (Clue: Secret Compartment) *Examine Secret Compartment (Result: Steering Wheel Cover) *Examine Steering Wheel Cover (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (03.00.00, The Killer wears brown clothes.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *See why Robert Sharp is at the station. *Ask Hugo Moller about her wife's documentary's success. (Prerequisite: Talk to Robert Sharp) *Ask Melissa Duncan about her employee's success. (Prerequisite: Talk to Robert Sharp) *Investigate Moller Residence (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done, Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle (09.00.00) *Investigate Moller Residence (Result: Victim's Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Examine Safe (Result: Victim's Journal) *Analyze Journal (00.05.00) *Examine Journal (Result: Missing Entry) *Tell Victor Henry that the Werewolf was arrested five years ago. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Melissa Duncan about the false informations in the documentary that Deidre was working on. (Reward: Explorer Outfit) *Ask Robert why he's back. *Have Melissa Duncan doing a reportage with Robert Sharp (Reward: 200xp) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases